


ApocaLips

by HowlsMoon



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2012 Cartoon
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 18:23:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12305007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HowlsMoon/pseuds/HowlsMoon
Summary: Set during the Raphael mutant apocalypse episodes. Molly the only human survivor finds love in Raph while Bluu gets captured by Maximus Kong Pure smut no plot no character development just pure smut





	ApocaLips

After the disaster unfolded over New York and the rest of the world, until man exist no more, the living beings alive were mutants. Their salvation was a mythical land called the “ Oasis ”

A woman rides across the dry land in a motor tricycle searching alone for supplies to live upon until the next. 

“You didn't have to kick her out like that, Raph!,”A robot said.  
But the tall green man hunched over at the controls of the roaring vehicle.  
“Why because I told right off what's the truth,”he scowled,”Leo's dead and there's nothing Bluu can do about!”  
“So you're going to let go out there on her own?”  
“Yes because it's her choice Donnie!!”

Molly who was the only human still human because her immortality prevented her from mutating she wandered the desert alone searching for food and water by foot.

Leo after the mutagen bomb went off and he took his brothers to safety lost all his memories of him as Leo and he became the evil warlord Maximus Kong. He now wears a helmet to cover his face.

Three and a half hours later, Bluu rode through a path where the land soon became rockier and more hilltops form mountains which slowly reached the skies.  
She continue to race her way through the canyon until 

Just miles away from where Bluu had left Raph and Don, the two kept driving down the dry dirt land surprisingly in the same direction as Bluu. Suddenly Raph catch a glimpse of a dark figure from his left view which seems to be walking towards the opposite direction. He stops his truck to look again. He could've sworn it looked human.

The motorcycle finally came to a stop and died. Bluu cursed her luck, getting off to kick it.  
“Damn it, Raph!,”she growled. She took off her helmet allowing it to release her long dark hair.

Molly desperately needed water and food. She was emaciated and dehydrated. She collapsed to the ground.

Maximus Kong sent out his men to find more food water and anything else that looked promising or valuable. Suddenly his troops spotted a mutant raccoon woman near a motorcycle.

Bluu gasped when she sensed that she wasn't alone. She drew out her star shuriken blade, looking around in all directions.  
“Show yourself, I'm not in the mood for this!!”

Instantly, Raph ran out the vehicle and rushed to that person's aid. He was right. He wasn't seeing things. It really was a human being. And a girl too. Raph picks her and carries her into the truck.

Molly was unconscious in Raph’s arms. She was extremely skinny and she was on the verge of death that is if she could die. 

One of his men said to her with a smirk on his face, “you’ll be one of the master’s favorite pets.”

“You really think I'm that type of girl?,”Bluu growled. She tossed her shuriken and a dozen miniature ones just to keep an at a far distance until she escapes. 

Don was about to ask why he stopped the car when he saw the girl in his arms.  
“There should be something left for her,”Raph answered,” until we can find something in the north.”  
Done nods and they helped her recover with as much food and water that they have.

Molly stirred and she finally opened her eyes to see Raph and Donnie. She freaked out a little.

The troop threw a bolas at her feet and arms to capture her.  
One said, “you’re perfect for the master.”

Bluu fell onto the earth and cursed. She screamed and whipped around violent trying to tear herself free but fail in process as the troops picks her and puts her in one of the back of their bikes.

“Relax kid, you're safe,”Raph said reassuring. He also held her arms to soothe her down.

“Kid?! I’ll have you know that I’m way older than you!” Molly said to him but sighed as she thanked them.

The troops took her back to Maximus Kong’s place and put her in front of their master.  
“You have done well men. This is a most excellent find.”

Bluu feared the worst as soon as she placed on her back in front of this masked monstrosity’s feet.  
She fought her way out the ropes they tired her in but they held her down under their knees as much as they could.  
“Get off of me and let me go or there's hell to Pay!!,”she cried.

Raph smiled then nodded. Don was about to start a hundred question for Molly but Raph made sure he asked three most important ones.  
“How did you get here?  
“ Are you human?”  
“Is there more of you out there?”

“I’ve always been here yes and no just me,” Molly said not really liking to be asked questions.

Leo aka Maximus Kong got up and set her down on his lap smirking at his beautiful find as he stroked her cheek.

Bluu gasped and trembled at his touch. She was too afraid that she was a inch too close to this beast. As her silver bangs were brushed away to give her a clear view of his iron mask, Bluu noticed something familiar about his eyes.

“That can't be possible, “Don answered, “The human race was extinct!”

“Yeah they were. Everyone except for me that is,” Molly said getting annoyed.

Maximus Kong picked her up over his shoulder and took her to his private chambers. He threw her onto his bed as he crawled on top of her.

“Wait, No! Don't!!,”Bluu cried,”G-Get away from me!”  
She kicked her way from beneath almost escaping his bed.

“Well, if that's true,”Raph began,”We should keep her close to us. Who knows how many other mutants out there would want her for ransom.“

Molly sighed.  
“I was afraid this would happen. Look I’m sorry but I can’t tell you guys anymore about myself. All you need to know is my name. My name’s Molly.”

Leo smirked at her then slowly he took a good look at her. There was something oddly familiar about this raccoon woman but he didn’t know what. He slowly took off his helmet revealing his face to her as he was about to kiss her.

Bluu’s eyes wide as the monster’s lips landed on hers. “Mmm!?,”she began as chills ran down her back.

“I'm Donatello, “The robot replied,”This is Raph.”  
“Don't worry you're better off with us rather than out there, “Raph said.

Molly gazed up at Raph. She smiled at him and her clothes were practically revealing. Her shorts went up to her butt and her thighs and her top revealed her stomach and her cleavage. She wasn’t that skinny anymore since she was replenished.

Leo roughly molded his lips to hers as he bit and tugged at her bottom lip demanding entrance into her mouth as he snuck his hands under her clothes.

The noise of whimpering bubbled. Bluu was surprised it came from her as she tried her best to resist. But she could hardly breath and she had to gape her mouth for air. That's when she felt a hot wet tongue crashed its way through. 

Raph gazed at her features then lightly coughed before returning to the driver's seat.  
“We installed a shower in the back,”you can wash up from there while Don can wash your clothes.”  
“Since when am I a maid around here?!,”Don snapped.

“Th-thank you but I would prefer if these clothes were thrown out. They’re old dirty ragged and torn. I don’t have an extra pair of clothes.”

Leo slipped his tongue into her mouth as he french kissed her roughly as he wrestled with her tongue for dominance.

“We should have some clothing you can throw on, “Don answered, “Just in the shower there and I'll go find them.”

Bluu’s heart raced. She nearly choked to death from tongue as it tangled with hers.  
Their mixed saliva slowly streaked down her jawline 

Molly nodded and walked into the shower taking her clothes off as she started to wash her hair and her body.

Leo then came out on top smirking as he traced love bites and marks down her neck.  
Bluu whimpered again and pierced her bottom lip the red pinched at her cheeks.  
“Pl-Please stop...leave me alone,”she begged.

Raph drove for a while. As he listened to the sound of the shower running, he slowly stared at the rear view mirror as if watching part of her soaking under the spout. 

Molly then rinsed off her hair and her body as she washed every nook and cranny of it. She got out wrapping herself in a towel.

Leo made her look into his eyes as he wanted her to look at his face for some reason.

Bluu froze. She looked deep into his dark blue eyes for what felt like forever until it dawned her. She furrowed her brows and her eyes blinked.  
“No ...way,”She answered 

Raph kept the truck steady as he watched Molly from the mirror. It felt like the more he stared at her wet body, the more his suit tighten especially around the crotch area.

“D-Donnie where’re those clothes?” Molly asked as she blushed embarrassedly.

Leo cocked his head to the side wondering what she was gasping about as he licked and nipped her across her shoulders.

“Leo…,”She answered. Chills raced down her spine and her hands shook.

“Oh right here, miss!”  
Don’s voice jerked Raph from a trance. His eyes focused back on the road as if nothing happened. 

Molly took them and quickly got dressed in them. She knew Raph was staring at her wet body the whole time. So he liked her? she thought.

Leo then groped her breasts roughly in his hands as he kissed her all over her face then asked her, “who’s Leo?”

It made her breathe grow shaky.  
Bluu grabbed at his face to make look back her again.  
“N-No … you are Leo!,”she cried.

Just when it was getting dark the crew were on a yard away from Caynon’s cliff, Raph parked the truck then turned it off.  
“Let's rest here for a bit and stretch our legs, “he suggested.  
Don agreed and decided to recharge.

Molly looked up at Raph wondering when he was finally gonna make a move on her. She nodded and got out stretching her legs.

Leo shook his head no saying, “no I am Maximus Kong!” Leo said to her.

“Please remember,Leo!,”she begged,”It's me Bluu! Please! You don't want to hurt me do You? I'm your--!!”

Raph knows Donnie won't wake up until at least a half hour but he had to make Molly wasn't watching him as he slowly turned over his shoulder. 

Molly knew he was looking at her. She looked out into the distance.

Leo started having flashbacks of Bluu his mate. He screamed in pain as the memories came flooding back into his mind.

Bluu took her hands away to use them to block herself, afraid he'll throw his rage at her. 

When she walked to watch the stars outside the when Raph decide to walk towards the doorway and quietly watch her some more.

“You gonna keep on staring at me or are we gonna do something about this?” Molly said smiling turning her head to face him.

Leo didn’t throw his rage at her instead he took her into his arms and he kissed her and hugged her passionately.

She open one eye and her small fists settled on her chests. “Leo?,”she answered.

Raph nearly jumped out of his skin.  
“I don't know what you’re talking about.”

That’s when Molly grew angry. She got up and walked over to him.  
“Look we both know we’re attracted to each other. If you can’t be a man and own up to that I don’t know what I ever saw in you!”

Leo kissed her all over her face tenderly and lovingly as he said, “Bluu? Is that you?”

Surprisingly her arms wrapped themselves around his neck. She looked into his eyes, nodding as tears appeared in her eyes.

Raph was stunned but his expression changed into a more annoyed look. Suddenly he grabbed her arm, pulling her into a kiss.

Molly’s eyes widened as she kissed him back.

Leo wiped her tears away and smiled at her kissing her cheek telling her it was gonna alright.

She held onto his giant hands that placed on her face.  
“Leo, I'm glad your alright...I was scared what could've happened to you many years ago but Raph...I-I didn't want to believe you were gone!” She nuzzled into his palm reuniting to his warmth.

His kiss was furious but addicting. Raph’s lip fit her throughout every angle possible before brushing his tongue against her sweet lips.

Molly started to moan into the kiss as she opened up her mouth for him.

Leo listened to her intently and he stroked her cheek.  
“It’s ok Bluu. I’m back now and forever thanks to you!”

Bluu gazed at his large hands then at him.  
“What happened to you, “She asked, “Will you ever turn back?”

He grunts then sets his hands on her hips, rubbing them up and down.

Molly sucked on his large tongue trying to french kiss him as she mewled.

Leo shook his head no.  
“Sadly no. I remember what happened was I took the hit of the blast from the mutagen bomb and it made me lose my memories.”

Bluu nods. She sniffles softly and kissed at the back of his hand lovingly.  
“Oh, Leo…,”she said sadly. 

His hands roam further down and he tongue-battled nonstop, tasting every ounce of her warm mouth.

Molly stopped and she lost needing air as she whimpered.

Leo started to churr happily as he sucked on a nipple kneading the other.

Bluu gasped staring at him through her flushed face.  
“Leo,”she began to whine.

Raph took this opportunity to draw love marks on her neck.

Molly groaned as she moaned out his name wanting to go somewhere a little more private.

Leo sucked on the other nipple as he smirked and he tweaked the one he just sucked. 

Bluu let out a soft moan. She kept her balance on Leo's knee as best as she could.  
Before she knew her body met the bed again gently pressing it.

Raph thought ahead of her and quickly swept her off the ground then carried her inside the truck. There was a bedroom in the back just like an RV. He puts her down then climbs on top and kissed her again. 

Molly continued to moan into the kiss rubbing his leather clad shoulders.

Leo then began to suck on her pussy lips as he fingered her with one finger.

“Leo...L-Leo ...Leo,”Bluu moaned. Lust fogged her head as it stirred around a little.

His green hands roam upwards to her chest and massaged there. Then Raph broke the kiss give her neck and shoulders some attention. 

Molly arched her back as she let out a soft moan and a soft mewl.

Leo rubbed and stroked her inner walls with his finger as he pushed his tongue all the way into her.

Her back watched then she moaned more. She can feel him discovering places she never knew would drag her on edge. 

“Y’know I never done this before,”he whispered in her ear,”Especially towards humans.” Slowly his tongue slithered down her neck for more skin to taste. 

“Well now you have Raph. Ahh I’ve done it before so many times but no one is quite like you,” Molly moaned out.

Leo then found her g spot with his tongue and he massaged it with his wet muscle.

Her walls slowly clenched him forming a knot beneath her stomach. Before she was prepared, her orgasm ran onto his tongue and moaned again as relief rained over her.

He smirks and decided to tease her breasts for a while, sucking, licking and tweaking at the rosy buds 

Molly arched her back in a reaction to that as she held his soft smooth head closer to her chest moaning.

Leo then pulled his tongue and his finger out of her as he got out his painfully aching shaft that now throbbed and wanted to be inside her.

Bluu caught a glimpse of his erection. It size made her slightly anxious.  
“W-Wait,”she said as she place her palms on his chest,”Are you s-sure about this?”  
It was not only his large member that concern her but also his new body.

He gave the last few couple of licks at the first nipple before leaving harden and swollen then did the same to the other. 

Molly shuddered her body in delight from the pleasure she was receiving.

Leo nodded as he slowly and painfully entered his member impatiently into her giving her a couple of thrusts.

“Leo wai--Not so... fast…!!,”Bluu breathed between her canine teeth. She can see him filling every ounce of her insides that the tip left a bump near her stomach.  
“L-Leo...Please!!” Her tears ran down her face as she was forced to bare his size.

After he finished her other perky peek, kisses lower to her soft belly, spreading more hickies where they were more visible.

Molly gasped and squeaked out loud as she twitched and spasmed from getting turned on.

Leo stroked her cheeks wiping away her tears as he decided to stay still inside her and he waited.

Bluu remembered to breathe. She was able to collect enough air to relax her body. She grabbed Leo's wrist then nod to continue. 

He reached her womanhood then gave it a couple of licks and sucks before dipping his tongue inside her.

Molly spread her legs out wider than before as she moaned and mewled slightly.

Leo then started to thrust inside her as he moved his hips with hers to match their rhythm.

The pain faded this time. Bluu can feel pleasure crashing over her like a powerful wave. Her moans grew louder, almost as loud as a scream.

Raph smirked and slightly bobbed his head, digging his tongue deeper into her womb. 

Molly arched her back from the pleasure and wantonly whimpered screaming his name.

Leo pounded the living daylights out of her as he picked up his monstrous speed growling.

Her body could've melted from this amazing sensation but it only bounced back and forth.  
“Leo! Leo! LEO!!,”She cried.

He held her thighs down and swirled around her walls until they slowly grip him.

Molly kissed his shoulders as she groaned and she arched her back.

Leo gripped her hips bucking into her as he grunted from the pleasure.

Bluu swore she can see stars. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head and her mouth was halfway gaped. 

Raph decided to finger her more and give her kisses again. His thumb worked it's magic on her clit while his two fingers were busy stirring inside her.

“Raph ahh please Raph!” Molly begged and mewled as she gripped his shoulders to hold onto something.

Leo finally found and searched for her g spot as he groaned as the lust burned inside him needing to release inside her.

She screamed his name again then her came to halt shortly during her orgasm. Relief gave her breath again. Her head turned to side as she panted and closed her eyes.

“Come for me, Molly,”he whispered huskily. His hand kept at it until he felt her warm orgasm run onto his hand.

Molly whimpered some more as she climaxed and orgasmed onto his hand.

Leo reached his peak as his high began crashing into her womb and his hot seeds squirted into her.

Bluu bit her bottom lip. She opens her eyes and took Leo hand to suck at his fingers.

Raph enjoyed the look on her and the works she made. He tasted some of it but had to use it to lubricate himself. His length was ready as it sprung from his pants.

“G-geez Raph you’re so fuckin big!” Molly whined.

Leo slipped out of her panting heavily as he grunted.

Bluu whimpered but kissed and sucked at his hand lovingly. 

“Don't worry ,babe,”he grunts,”I'll be gentle.”  
He pressed her down on the bed by her stomach then position himself.

Molly moaned and groaned softly as she felt her walls contracting around him.

Leo wrapped his arms around her churring as he pulled her closer to him.

“I love you so much,”she murmured.  
Suddenly she felt his hands move on her back. It startled her and she quickly crawled out of bed naked then planted her back on the wall.

Raph groaned as he slid inside her warmth. He wanted to move so badly but he didn't want her to suffer through the process so he thrusted as slowly as he could. 

Molly was getting frustrated.  
“Raph please! Please go faster! My body can handle it!”

“Sweetheart what the hell happened to your back?” Leo asked her wanting to know.

Bluu was far too embarrassed. She never wanted anyway to see the burns which sprouted from her back to the back of her head. She hugged herself insecurely and lied,”I-It's… nothing.”

Raph growled and pushed himself deeper. 

Molly grunted as she arched her back scratching his leather clad shoulders.

Leo got up and walked over to her cupping her cheeks making her look into his eyes.  
“Please tell me. What happened to my beautiful cherry blossom?” 

Bluu took a few breaths then closed her eyes and turned around. She even pulled her hair back to reveal her burned scars.

He pumped faster gripping the bed sheets and stare deep in her eyes with fiery lust.

“Back when the bomb occurred,”Bluu spoke,”I tried to save some of the people from a fire but… I was burned.”  
Sniffling sounds came from her as she fought back tears.

Molly gritted her teeth as she shuddered and spasmed again mewling.

Leo pulled her into a fierce passionate bear hug rubbing her back.  
“It’s alright Bluu. I don’t think any less of you. You’re a hero.” 

Bluu nods then spread a smile.  
“Thank you,”she said as she hugged back.  
“I love you,Leo.”

His powerful hips made slapping sounds as he thrusted into her. He cursed himself for feeling something this amazing from a human. 

“I love you Raph!” Molly screamed out as she spread her legs out even further.

“I love you too my sexy magnolia,” Leo said smirking to her picking her up bridal style then laid themselves down on his bed and he closed his eyes falling asleep. 

Bluu sighed happily placing her hand on his neck and shoulders before falling into a deep slumber. 

“I love you...too. Damn!,”he grunts. He was dragged on edge but he wanted to wait and carry his beastly instincts a little further so he decided to switch positions.

Molly moaned out as she was nearing her orgasm gripping the sheets.

Raph settled himself on his side behind Molly then lift her leg up before moving his hips again.

Molly loved this feeling that they were creating together. She groaned his name.

Raph growled drilling back into her until he was close orgasming. 

Molly screamed his name in pleasure gripping the sheets.

He breathed her name before finally reaching his high, climaxing as hard as he could. 

Molly whimpered in delight as she panted heavily.

Raph played with her clit for a while once he finished his work pulled himself out. He whispered in her ear if she was alright 

Molly moaned a little as she breathed steadily again and she nodded.

He smirks then stops to kiss her cheek then pulled her in his arms before falling asleep.

The next morning Molly woke up and yawned stretching.

Leo woke up and he nuzzled Bluu’s neck churring softly.

Bluu slept peacefully in his arms. She moaned and snuggle more into his chest. 

Raph woke up from her stirring, then groggily sat on his arm murmuring,” Morning baby”then kissed her lips.

Molly was surprised but she kissed him back.

Leo kissed her all over her face and smiled chirping happily.

It took effect and slowly, Bluu opened her eyes blossoming a smile on her face.  
“Morning Leo,”she chuckled.

He kissed her tenderly as he rubbed at her round butt.

“Raph please!” Molly moaned as she whimpered.

“Morning sunshine,” Leo cooed to her nuzzling her neck again.

Bluu blushed. She turned her head to kiss his head as he hid and teased her neck.

“Hope I'm not interrupting anything, “Don answered, which startled Raph,”Just letting you know we'll be over at the mountains. Perhaps we'll meet Bluu again. And hopefully she's doing fine.”

Molly sighed and got dressed. Their playtime was over.

Leo nipped and sucked on her neck creating new fresh hickeys in his wake.

Raph thought to himself how he should definitely make a door. He got up and found his gear.

“Leo,”she mewled. Her hands started to massage his solid shoulders.

Molly didn’t say anything. She just looked up at Raph into his masked eyes.

Suddenly one of Maximus Kong’s men came in after Leo put his helmet back on and he got dressed.

Bluu gasped. Quickly she took the sheets and tore her way to a corner hidden from view.

Raph sighed and reached over to rub her chin between his fingers. He smiled then gave her one last kiss on the forehead before him and Don discuss something at the driver's seat.

Molly sat down in a seat next to Raph the passenger seat.

“Yes? What do you want? How dare you disturb me in my chambers?!” Leo said to his men.

They squealed like frighten pigs but one of them bravely, “W-We need more competitors for the battle brawl.”

Raph starts the vehicle then Donni went about his business. He looked over at Molly sometimes but of course he couldn't help it. 

Molly smiled back at him as she looked over at him too from time to time.

“And? So what? If you’re thinking of putting my pet in there forget it!”

The goons looked at each other confusion  
“Maximus,”another choked,”If that woman means nothing more than a pet then I assure we'll ride across the world for another suitable pet as soon as we finish the tournament.” 

When it was his turn to gaze at her, he placed his hand on her pale thigh. His thumb brushed around it smoothly but slowly.

Molly couldn’t help but let out a soft moan again. His touches were like magic to her.

Leo shook his head no.  
“She is now more than just a lowly sex slave. She is now my mate and she is not to be in the tournament. Is that understood?!” he bellowed.

Bluu was stunned, she remain hidden but kept a close watch. His men said no more except Yes sir. 

As Raph drove and left his eyes on the road, he decided to move his hand further into her inner thighs.

Molly tried so hard not to whimper but it came out anyway.

Leo told his men to leave him be then he waited for them to go glaring at them.

They scurried out of the room with their tails tucked between their legs. As soon as the doors slam shut, Bluu walked over to him hugging his arm dearly.  
“Leo,”she said.

His fingers snuck into her folds, stroking and swirling her clit around.

Molly let out some more groans and moans as she looked up at him panting wantonly.

Leo then took his helmet off and he threw it into the corner as he hugged her tightly to him kissing her passionately.

She kissed at him and completely forgot she had nothing but a heavy cloth to cover her bare body.

He thrusted harder hoping she'd climax for him.

Molly couldn’t take it anymore. She moaned loudly as she climaxed.

Leo took the sheets off of her and he put her back down on his bed and he climbed on top of her.

Bluu squeaked.  
“Easy, Leo,”she chuckled,”I still have to recover from last night!”

Raph had to stop the truck he wanted. He wanted Molly so much but he wasn't sure since it was his turn. 

Molly looked up at him staring at him with her eyes full of lust.

Leo nodded as he nipped and sucked her neck creating more hickeys..

She moaned softly. Bluu hooked her arms around his neck to encourage him.

It was hot but yet frustrating, Raph needed Molly.

Molly took her clothes off as she got onto his lap.

Leo trailed hickeys and love bites down and across her shoulders.

“Leo,”she sighed. 

Omg he thought  
Raph gulped and his eyes grew wide. First staring at Molly then Don and then the roads. 

Molly sighed as she was about to get off of Raph and not distract him anymore.

Leo swirled his tongue around a nipple making it harden between his teeth as he pinched the other one.

But Raph already grabbed her waist as his thick member began to raise from beneath her womanhood.

“A-Aah!,”she moaned. Bluu couldn't help but hold his head directly into her chest.

Molly gasped and squeaked as she looked down.

Leo then switched nipples doing the same thing to the other one now.

Her breathing grew heavy. Bluu’s head rolled a little in the pillows and moaning his name.

Raph only gave her his handsome, devious looks. Using one hand to drive, the other hand unzip his pants, then length stood, tapping at her opening as Molly stayed balanced on Raph's lap.

“B-but Raph wh-what about your driving?!” Molly said trying to protest.

Leo went down nibbling and kissing her stomach marking her there as well.

“Try not to come so soon,”he sneered before yanking her hips down on him.

“Aah! Hah! Mmm”  
His teasing triggered her from below and she was just about to go crazy if she doesn't have him now.

“B-but………..ah Raph please no!!!” Molly moaned out as she felt him enter her.

Leo knew he teased her long enough and he got naked too as he rammed his hard thick length into her.

He bit his bottom lip. Raph hoped he took care of his pleasure soon before Don realized. Then he continued bouncing Molly on his lap.

“Oh! Mmm...Leo! You f-feel good,”she moaned.

Molly started to moan loudly as she gripped onto his leather clad shoulders for support as she went to his neck to suck hickeys there.

Leo increased his pace as his speed went to the max moving harder and faster into her.

Her moans grew louder. Waves of pleasure stumbled onto and her voice practically begged for more.

He growled but tried his best to steer the truck steadily. 

Molly bounced up and down on him as she rubbed his clothed plastron.  
“C-can I unzip your top half Raph?”

Leo grounded his hips against hers as he grunted loudly.

“Hngh! Ooh! Hah!,”Bluu cried,”L-Leo wait...let me get on t-top this time!”

Her heavy mounds of flesh distracted him from the road as the lightly bounced. His free hand squeezed at them before he licked and bite at the nipples sometimes 

Molly arched her back as she unzipped the top half of his suit and she moaned out straddling him, “god Raph you’re so sexy and hot!”

Leo nodded as he flipped them over as he was still inside her and he was on the bottom now.

Bluu started off shy but when she moved her hips she quickly losts. Her head hung back and her long dark hair draped her back.

“Dammit,Molly, “Raph growled. He grew impatient and decided to pump into her

Molly screamed his name out loud as she held onto him for dear life.

Leo grunted and he thrusted up into her saying, “come on Bluu. I know you can do it.”

Between their rhythm and the vibration from the truck, he can feel his high about to cave in on him at any moment.

Bluu gasped then scarred at his chest as her body began to bounce. Once she caught up with Leo's pattern, her eyes squeezed shut then her mouth hung slightly gasped again, mouthing only his name.

Molly knew she was gonna cum so she orgasmed all around him as she mewled.

Leo thrusted up into her one last time before releasing his seeds into her.

Bluu let out scream. She almost lost her balance but large hands took her in a solid plastron chest.

“Shit!,”Raph lost control of his foot and it set on the break forcing the vehicle to stop which made him release his orgasm. Their mixed high both soaked his crotch. 

Molly panted looking up at him and she kissed him all over his face snuggling against him.

Leo groaned then slid out of her panting heavily as he pulled her into his arms. 

Bluu panted heavily, clinging to her love then opened her eyes.  
“Wow, “she breathed, “How many ...years... has it been …. since I had something this good?”

Raph chuckled then ran his hand through her hair.  
“What in the shell is going on?!,”Don demanded, “Did something happened?! Are we being ambush?! Did we --!?”  
He stopped once he walked to the driver seat and witness awkward activities.

Before she realized it Raph was still inside her and she was naked. She blushed immensely at that hiding her face in Raph’s chest.

Leo said I know while he stroked her cheeks and kissed her nose affectionately.

Bluu chuckled again and return the kiss by licking at his beak, making soft churring sounds.

“Y’know what nevermind, “Don said as he turned away,”Just clean it and drive carefully this time!”  
Raph rolled his eyes. He was able to pull himself out of Molly can turn off the car just to clean the seat.

Molly slid off of Raph and got dressed again.

Leo chirped happily as he rubbed her hips up and down and then groped her butt cheeks roughly.

Bluu whined but smirked.

Raph couldn't help himself but chuckle a little. That was an amazing sex he had in over years.

Molly smiled back at him rubbing his shoulders.

Leo then got up and told her let’s go eat breakfast.

“Y-your sure they won't h-hurt,”she asked.

He responded with a low hum as he drove. Never had it felt so good he had to hit it twice.

Molly sat next to him in the passenger’s seat and then her stomach growled.

Leo nodded and put some new better clothes on her then took her hand walking out of his room.

She never let go of his hand nor his wrists. Bluu looked around and the black, goopy minions chattering and staring back at her. They sneered but kept their distance.

Then Raph called his robotic brother to try and cook something for the two of them. Don stopped what he was doing and refused until Raph said please. His eldest brother rolled his then answered,”Please? If not for me then I'm sure Molly would like some.”  
Don nods then heads to the fridge.

Molly looked over at them and smiled giggling.

Leo then took her to the dining room and he was helmetless as he sat down in his chair and he had Bluu sit right next to him.

Bluu felt better now that she can also sit closer to him. She rubbed her thumb on his hand as she waited for their meal.

A smile played Raph’s lips again.  
“Just to let you know I can only provided some food. We have to save the rest as much as we can until we gather more.”  
Don started the little stove then set cracked some eggs on a skillet.

Molly sighed and nodded and pretty soon ran to the bathroom and threw up.

Leo saw their food come out and he waited until Bluu ate first.

Bluu remain still until the thugs set everything on the table then leaves not even giving Bluu another stare. She looked down at the table. The food was nothing but straight kill with a toss of a seasoning she wasn't familiar with in 30 years. Of course she didn't care. Bluu poked at it first then shrugged at ate away.

“Molly!?,”Donnie cried. His frantic voice alarmed Raph and he stopped the truck before jumping out his seat to check on his mate.

Molly continued to vomit into the toilet.

Leo started to eat the food as well not remembering why he ever ate this.

She expected worst but her only complaint was how bland it was. Considering that most of the land has barely enough resource to consume. Bluu crunched her food away as ladylike as she could.

“Molly? Are you alright,”he asked holding her hair away from her face and rubbed her back.

Molly nodded but then she gasped.  
“I-It can’t be possible! I-I think I’m pregnant!”

Leo didn’t really like the food either but he dealt with it as he continued to eat more of it.

“What?,”Raph said.  
“Ofcourse,”Don sighed.  
Raph carefully picks her up and place her on the bed.

When Bluu finished her fill, she thanked Leo anyway. Then a oily gremlin approached Bluu’s tail and stabs it with what looked like a fork. She yelped bit turned from the table and stomps on it angrily. The other trio of mischievous tiny grease demons cackled with laughter.

Molly looked up at Raph with sad eyes.  
“D-do you want kids Raph? I-I’m sorry I got pregnant!” she sobbed.

Leo stepped on the little snythezoids and squashed them.  
“Anyone who dare tries that again will have to answer to me you little vermin!”  
“Are you alright Bluu?”

Like rats they scurried away or ooze through vents. Bluu sighs then nods.  
“Do you have a shower here?,”she asked smiling again.

“Ssh! Ssh-Shh!,”Raph replied, calming her down.  
“No, Molly no. It's just I never thought I'd ever raise a family in a world like this but because of you...I want to.”

Molly wiped her tears away looking up at him.  
“R-Really?”

Leo nodded showing her the way to his private shower.

Bluu thanked him then got undressed then stepped inside starting the hot water. She didn't mind she was naked and soaked in front of Leo since he already saw it.

He kissed her tears away for her then answered,”Yes.”  
“I'll get you some water, Molly,”Don answered, “You should be fine as long as you rest and take it easy for now on.

Molly nodded and laid down on the bed.

Leo wanted so badly to enter the shower with her but he was afraid he might get caught.

She can see he was just standing and she shyly asked without looking at his eyes,”Would you like...to join me?”

Raph stroked her face then return to the front and started the truck again. Don came in with water and also breakfast but he warned her not to eat so soon.

Molly didn’t care. She was hungry and thirsty so she ate her food and she drank the water with it then zonked out.

Leo nodded getting naked and stepped into the shower with her smirking down at her.

Bluu blushed. He was still irresistible as he was when their were teens, especially in the shower. She helped soaking him massaging his muscles as the water's warmth ran down on them. 

“O-Ok, just remember,”Don started,”You could vomit again.” Then he walks away.  
A while later, Don took over the real this time and allow Raph to lay with Molly and comfort her.


End file.
